


Fallin'

by boys_in (kaleidosphere)



Series: Yurileth Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Abstract, Character Study, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidosphere/pseuds/boys_in
Summary: "I trust you," he says.And falls.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & My Unit | Byleth, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Yurileth Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746655
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Fallin'

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for [Yurileth Week 2020,](https://twitter.com/yurilethweek/status/1239992923112067072/photo/1) and the prompt I used was trust. The work title is a reference to Monsta X's "Fallin'" / "Heavy Rain," though it's not related to the style or lyrics of the song at all. I just love plugging in my boys.

"Trust me," Yuri whispers. "Please."

Byleth, who has never known trust, and who has never known Yuri to ask for permission to do things before, nods at once.

"I trust you," he says.

And falls.

/

/

Falling feels like flying. Any rider worth their saddle can tell you, the view from a wyvern's back barely justifies the heart-rending fear, the _thump-thump-thumping_ echoing throughout. Or the way their legs fill with jelly, unnerved and unfeeling. Eyes that refuse to water at such breath-taking heights.

Yuri is bright. Ash and makeup and blood and silver all mixed into some brilliant yet fragile mix of aggression. Silk and feathers and leather and chains and studs—buttons and fastens coming undone.

When Byleth falls, he tastes something like iron in the back of his throat, and his world blurs into colors, a canvas. A swarm of colors that meld and blend and disappear, watered down by emotions and perspective.

Life is so gray without the excitement. Bloodshed and money and traveling and praying and scraping by could never hold a candle to the _heights._

Byleth falls, falls, falls.

He holds onto Yuri all the while.

/

/

When they reach the bottom, they should shatter. When they hit the ground, they should break. Bone and blood fractured like glass, a myriad of cracks spreading across the surface. Their colors should explode then fade in the most dramatic fashion, until their capes swallow their bodies, a curtain call bading them farewell.

Purple and black and pink and white all over—a sickness gone wrong.

They stop falling.

/

/

"You trusted me," Yuri breathes out. His words are smoke curling at the base of his neck. Byleth can taste the fumes. "I'd like to say I did the same for you, all these years, but—"

"I'm just glad to see you again," Byleth murmurs. He grounds the both of them with his firm hands, holding Yuri close to his chest as if he is a bird, ready to take flight.

Yuri never leaves. He stays grounded, and allows himself to stay anchored.

Allows his wings to be clipped.

"Me too," Yuri says. His voice is muffled, swallowed by the concaves of Byleth's bones—armor and clavicles, attached to his skin, rattling with his every word. "Next time, it won't be a matter of trust.

"It'll be a matter of _time."_

And Byleth's answer does not matter in its entirety, because his whole body catches on flames, as Yuri's words ignite sparks in places more than just his neck.

This time, they burn, and what feels like falling is more like _flying._

The world looks so beautiful from high up there.

/

/

"You still trust me?" Yuri dares to ask, years after the chaos has ended.

Byleth, who understands trust, and who knows Yuri far better than he did before, shakes his head.

"Now and always," he says.

They soar.


End file.
